Armen Darenk
"Tricking your enemy, now that's just the beginning. Watching them confused and then get killed by elaborate traps, that's the real fun. If only others would agree instead of charging in with brute strength." -Armen Darenk Armen Darenk was a Major General and politician in the Helghast Empire. Early Life Armen was born on June 10th, 2374, in Koni, a mining town in the Pyrule Jungles. At age 7 the mine collapse and Armen moved to Allengoses, one of the largest cities on Helghan. He intended to the Great Allengoses War Academy at 16. Characteristics Armen has been called a cold, ruthless being. He displayed no mercy toward the C.C.C. during the Third Extrasolar War. Often making cunning ambushes and traps, Armen's favorite tactics involve fooling the enemy. He can easily stay calm in the middle of a battle, trying to create more strategies. But The colonel can get angry if someone messes up or ultimately fails, calling them "failures in the art of war". He is also highly apathetic towards his men, sees them as just tools to win the war. Some even say that he thought the war was nothing but a fun game to win over his enemies. Armen called himself a political idealist, believing that the Empire should should embrace Socialism and rule the galaxy alone with an iron fist. Because of this, some view Armen as a traitor to the Helghast believes. Armen responded to this issue: "Oh please you ignorant fools, it's called change, governments change over time, and it's time the Empire to change. I don't want my empire to stay single minded. Social ownership and workers' self-management will help our nation. If we don't have democratic control, we will see our nation fall." He also wants to destroy non-helghan rights as he believes most Half breeds and other races slows down the Empire's progression. However he thinks that there are a few noble non-helghans that helped the Empire and should keep some rights like Henry Works, founder of New Vektan Works. Armen hates others who just uses overwelming numbers to destroy their enemies and use very little other tactics, this made him not get along well with some Helghast officers like Tendon Cobar and Brutus Gracchus. His views of the Najenmik is very different than most outside of it's unit and leaders. Armen calls them the ultimate tools for war. Idiotic enough to be used for anything in the battlefield and wishes he could "play" with them in battle to test their skills for himself, because of this, he fully supports the brianwashing program. Infact, after Corde's betrayle he suggested that Vikar should inplant chips into the soldiers' brains to control the unit. Many Najenmik soldier dispise Armen because of his views of them. Armen made a response to the Najenmik's opinion on his comments about their unit: Don't let my words hurt your pathatic feelings. You are raised to be soldiers, symbal of veterans in war, so act like it. And Vikar, if your thinking of replying, don't bother, just train your soldiers to be the harbinger of war for our empire but do try to get their feelings wiped out of their bodies as we need them to fight, nothing more. Armen somewhat admires Salem Brinkman unlike most other Helghast in the Empire. Armen admires his nature to conquer the Galaxy and the need and pleasure of bloodshed in war and destroy most non-helghans rights as Armen thinks that the Empire should rule all others. But also believes that Salem is a nothing. Calling him :"Not really a politician. He doesn't believe in anything that's not nonsense, And the old dated moron is too much of a sociopath to be considered an idealist. What in the hell does that make him? If only he was more social to people and believed in something like economic systems or a rational ideology. In all honesty, we should call him a pretender, as he thinks himself to be an intellectual with nothing to back it up". After the war Armen's last missions were failures near the end of the Third Extrasolar War. Armen blamed his men for his losses. For this reason he was not promoted and was shamed in the Empire. To win back his honor, he swore to destroy the Second Crystern Union in the Galactic Terror War. Faked Death Armen was found dead on July 11th, 2421 onbored Admiral Chor's Visari Class Battlecruiser named Helghan's Might, inside a restroom. After an autopsy, he appeared to be poisoned. The killer has never been found leaving this case unsolved. In 2430, Armen announce that he was still alive and the reason for faking his death was too catch the Union off guard which was a success. After Faked Death By 2446, Armen was promoted to Major general.Category:Helghast Empire Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Colonels